Waiting for My Sea and Sky
by lvsgracie168
Summary: Five years ago to date. It had been five years ago that it had happened his tragedy, his loss. Five years ago the love of his life had left. Five years ago he had died, fell into a living dream. DHr. Rated for the sake of being T... and language. rr


_This is my ode to that red and white holiday i hate so much. I was over struck with the urge to write a Valentine's day story so Here it it. I wrote it in two night. Hope you love it. Extra EXTRA special thanks to Emily for editing and reading, and fine tunning with me; you're the best!_

* * *

**Waiting for My Sea and Sky**

Five years ago.

Five years ago to date. It had been five years ago that it had happened; his tragedy, his _loss. _ Five years ago the love of his life had left. Five years ago he had died, fell into a living dream.

_Flashback_

"_I'll be home a little after five so we can sit and watch a movie." Said a young girl in her early twenties, she had gorgeous brown hair flowing in curls down her back. She turned to walk out the door, "See you tonight."_

"_Wait." A man of the same age with prominent eyes, always showing a storm of emotion called to the girl as she was about to leave._

"_Yes?" She had turned to see what he wanted when he caught her about the middle and pulled her close; he smiled at her before leaning in for a passionate kiss. _

"_I love you Hermione Granger." He breathed softly. _

"_I love you Draco Malfoy." With one last soft kiss on the lips she walked out the door._

_His feet remained rooted to the ground as he smiled after the beautiful woman that had just left his house. He then set off on all the things he had to do that day. _

_He walked over to the fireplace and kneeled at the hearth. Throwing a handful of white powder into the fire he stuck his head in yelling, "Blasie Zabini" his head spun through fireplace after fireplace until it reached the right one and slowed to a stopped. "Zabini get your ass in here. We have a lot to do today." Draco shouted from the Zabini mansion's entry room. Draco was slightly surprised at how quick of a response he had gotten; he half expected Blasie to still be in bed._

"_Yeah Draco, what do you want?" Blasie Zabini asked from the door way. He really was a handsome man when you looked at him, he was tall, well build, and had dark mysterious eyes that made any girl swoon… or almost any. "It must be important if you're here this early."_

_At this Draco rolled his eyes, "You twit. Today is February 14th, that evil red and white holiday that men hate and woman swoon over. You know, that day were couples do something special." Draco had never mentioned his exact plan, set aside the time he had explained it to all those involved; well… all but one. He always spoke in code when the subject arose; it was almost as though he was afraid he was bugged. This however didn't make any sense since Draco had grown up in the wizarding world and really had no clue what bugging even was. All the same the effect was there. _

_"Riiggtt. How could I forget, okay. So I'll be over at your place in about 30 minutes. I have some stuff to do first." Draco had never challenged Blasie or his motives so he didn't start now. Although the fact that Blasie wasn't coming over right away to help slightly un-nerved him he just nodded before pulling his head from the fireplace._

_When Draco arrived back at his place it had a distinct smell to it- one that hadn't been there before… Ginny Weasley. "WEASLEY! Since when did you take it upon yourself to let yourself into my home?" Draco yelled while brushing himself off._

"_Oh shut up Draco. I'm here to help, how I got here shouldn't matter." Ginny Weasley walked into the living room smiling from ear to ear. Since Draco and Hermione had started dating she and Draco had become great friends. At school he had found her attractive and wanted nothing but to get into her pants, but since his 7th year, since Hermione had changed him he viewed her as only a great friend, Blasie on the other hand… "I brought over some flowers and some recipes- just in case you wanted to change your mind." _

"_Ginny this has been planned for months - Hermione and I are eating Muggle Pizza tonight that is being delivered from some place called Pizza Hut and that is that. _

"_Jezz Malfoy, you'd think I was trying to change your wedding plans the day before the date." He shot her a glare but said nothing. _

"_Okay. So can I trust you and Blasie to get everything else in order, I have to go pick it up and then go visit her father. I need the flowers out, the table set, the music, the lights, the-"_

"_Honestly Draco we know, at least I know I could set everything up in my sleep. Zabini, well he's another matter entirely. Speaking of, where is he? Isn't that who you were on the floo with?" Ginny asked looking around the room as though expecting him to suddenly appear. _

"_Oh he had some stuff he wanted to do first, far be it from be to stop him from doing whatever he wants on the one day of the year I wanted his help." Draco smiled so Ginny knew he was just joking around, "Thanks so much for your help, you have no idea how much it means to me but I've got to run." he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek before Disapparating _

_-_

_With a small 'pop' Draco landed on the front door step on the Granger's two story brick house. He took a deep, steadying breath and knocked on the door. He heard the click of heals as Mrs. Granger walked to answer the door. She opened the door wide but suddenly stopped when she saw the man standing on her porch. She surveyed him for a moment before a smile broke across her face. _

"_Oh Yes. Draco. Dear, please come it, would you care for a cup of tea?" _

"_Yes please, thank you very much Mrs. Granger." Jane Granger was an older woman but it was easy to see when she was young she was gorgeous, it didn't surprise Draco in the slightest- she was Hermione's mother. _

"_And to what do I owe this wonderful visit?" Mrs. Granger asked as Draco took a seat at the kitchen table and she began bustling about to make tea._

"_I actually have something I wanted to… ask you and Mr. Granger." Draco said, he hadn't spent much time with the Granger's since he had been dating Hermione; he always insisted the holidays were a time for family and always refused to join her and her parents' at those times of year so the only time Draco really had ever met them was the few choice dinners over the time of three years. _

"_Okay darling, its no problem. Just let me call Henry." She smiled at him before turning towards the doorway, "HENRY! WE HAVE A VISITOR! PLEASE COME TO THE KITCHEN! NOW!" Draco smiled again, another trait Hermione had inherited from her mother, both were loud. _

_It wasn't long before Mr. Granger was walking into the kitchen. "You know Jane you could have come to get me. I was in my study down the hall and I heard you as clear as if you were shouting in my ear. Next time please do just come and get me." Another trait, common sense; Draco smiled as he realized he really had nothing to be nervous about, Hermione loved him, her parents loved her, and hopefully they at least respected Draco. _

"_Okay now Draco, what was it you wanted to ask us?" Mrs. Granger asked setting down a cup of tea in front of each person at the table and holding onto her own. _

"_I was. Well… today… I was wondering… I mean… I…" Draco stopped and took a deep breath, he was a Malfoy and he should not be afraid of asking anyone a question... No matter how life altering that question may be... He took another breath before continuing "I came to ask for your permission to have Hermione's hand in marriage." Draco didn't know what the Grangers had been expecting but this was certainly not it._

"_Well…" Mrs. Granger began._

"_Are you here asking this because you and my daughter are already engaged and you had this wonderful afterthought that it might be nice to ask us? Or have you impregnated my daughter before marriage and now you are forced into matrimony and thought since you did one thing wrong, you might want to get this right." Now it was Draco's turn to sit in shock._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence. _

"_No Sir. No, not in the least. I love your daughter, I respect her, and I would die for her. I love her with all my heart and she is the light of my life. When I was young and foolish, before I knew what I wanted she had faith in me and made me a better person; for that she will always have my gratitude. Then we feel in love and have been together for three years, in fact three years to date. I have had this plan for some time, almost two months. It has been my plan to propose to her tonight. Not because she's pregnant or for some other irresponsible reason but for the simple treasure that I love her and she loves me back and I never want to spend a day without her. I knew I couldn't marry her without your permission so here I am, asking for it. I want to marry your daughter." Mr. Granger surveyed him over the top of his reading glasses. _

"_You'll treat her right? Make her happy?" Mr. Granger asked harshly._

"_With all the power I have in me. I would do anything for your daughter sir." Draco said, he had never thought he would have to argue his intentions, he had been with Hermione for three years and this is when they choose to ask these questions? _

"_Then very well, you have my permission; but I wasn't the only one who raised her, remember that. My opinion isn't the only one that counts." Taking Mr. Granger's not so subtle hit he turned towards Hermione's mother._

"_Mrs. Granger? Do I have your permission for your daughter's hand in marriage?" Draco asked, after what he got from Mr. Granger he was slightly afraid of the answer. _

"_Draco I've never heard someone speak so highly of my daughter and knowing her and her accomplishments that is saying quite a lot. I would be delighted if Hermione choose you to be her husband" Mrs. Granger said close to tears._

"_Thank you both so much for your time and approval," Draco said standing from the table. "Unfortunately I have a lot to do yet today before Hermione gets home from work so I've go to be going." With a last smile and a last nod Draco Disapparated from the Granger home and into his own living room. _

_-_

"_What did they say?" The second that his feet landed on the floor Ginny attacked him with questions. "They've never liked me very much, do they like you? Do you and Hermione spend much time with them? What did they say?"_

"_Jezz back off she-Weasley give me a chance to breathe." Draco said, finally getting the change to take in his surroundings. He had to admit they were doing an excellent job with the place. "First, do you really think they wouldn't give _me_ their blessing? Of course they said yes! Second, seeing as they did just give me permission to marry their daughter I hope they like me at least a little. And Thirdly, no we haven't spent much time with them but those are entirely different stories. So tell me how are things going around here? Has Blasie arrived yet?" _

"_I said I needed half an hour mate. Not four. I was just in the kitchen. I still can't believe you're going through all this trouble. Why don't you just take her to some fancy restaurant and ask her there. Plus then you can show off that thing you call an engagement ring to everyone there." _

_Ignoring Blasie's comment about changing his plans he smiled, "So you picked up the ring then. Great, let me see it." _

"_I asked the price when I was picking it up, just out of curiosity and dear Merlin Malfoy, 500 galleons? What if she doesn't like it?" Draco paled. _

"_Here Draco, don't listen to him, Let me see it." Ginny held out her hand for the black velvet box which had only just entered Draco's hand. He handed it over wordlessly._

_Ginny slowly opened the box, peering in with timid eyes, she was sure Hermione would love it, she was just slightly afraid it would be too extravagant. It really wasn't all too unreasonable though, considering the price he had paid. "Oh dear Merlin, Draco Malfoy she will love it." Ginny was right, the ring was absolutely stunning. It had a silver band with very tiny rubies and emeralds embossed in it. Then it held a moderate sized diamond with a small Alexandrite and Sapphire on either side of it. "Its perfect, the red and green representing your backgrounds, and then your birthstones, it's the most romantic ring ever! I don't know how you'll top it with the wedding ring."_

"_Whoa now don't count your dragons before they hatch. Hermione has to agree to marry Draco first." Blasie said jokingly from his spot, holding up the wall._

"_Thanks for the vote of confidence mate." Suddenly Draco lost all air of joking and turned very serious, "What if she says no? Then I would have made a total fool of myself in front of her parents. If she says no there is not way we'll make it through. There's no way. She hated me for years, why did I think she likes me now? What have I gotten myself into?"_

_Ginny slapped both men across the face, hitting Blasie much harder, "Draco, listen to me. Firstly, you're still you and its not you to doubt yourself so get over it. Now! This isn't the Malfoy we've all grown to tolerate. Second, Hermione loves you and she'll say yes, and thirdly, don't be such a prat. If she still hated you why in the name of Harry's wand would she have been dating you for the better part of four years, and why would she be living with you. Pull yourself together Malfoy, you're… Malfoy."_

"_Well thank you Miss. I know everything about everyone. At least I don't go swearing on the name of Saint Potter like the rest of the Wizarding World. I haven't lost my sanity." Draco scowled at Ginny, he wasn't mad at what she had said but more the fact she was right, this wasn't him so what the bloody hell was up? _

"_You know mate, calling him Saint Potter has sort-of lost the sting since he was named a Saint."_

"_Shut up Zabini." _

_Two hours, three minor arguments, four broken glasses, and one interesting call with Pizza Hut later they were ready. Draco was in his night's attire, the food was going to come, and the romantic atmosphere had been made. Draco was really quite proud of himself ('cause the other's didn't do anything at all, no not at all) he had created quite the look. There were candles floating everywhere, the lights where off but the ceiling was enchanted just like the ceiling of the great hall. There was a table set for two in the middle of the living room; everything else had been cleared out. Draco's personal favorite was the rose petals littering the ground. He had every color; red, pink, white, black, ice, fire, everything muggle, magical and back again. He just hoped Hermione loved it. _

"_Okay well, Hermione will be home within the next five minutes so we're gonna leave you." Ginny said giving Draco a hug, "oh and don't tell her we helped, take some credit." With a wink and a smile both Blasie and Ginny Disapparated. Draco had the fleeting suspicion that they were both going to end up in the same place but didn't have time to ponder the matter, seeing as the next instant a 'pop' came from his and Hermione's room. _

"_Draco! Why did I show up in our room? I intended to be in the living room, what did you do?" Draco rushed over to her door and slipped in, not allowing her to see out._

"_I put up some wards; I didn't want you to see. Well, just… put on something comfortable. We're just gonna have fun tonight." Draco smiled. He remembered saying those same words, 2 years ago but he doubted Hermione remembered hearing them. _

"_Okay. I thought we were just going to watch movies. What changed your mind?" Hermione asked, she of course knew it was Valentines day, she knew Draco did too- she wasn't sure if he remembered it was their three year anniversary but whichever way you looked at it Draco didn't want to celebrate it. She wasn't quite ready to get her hopes up that Draco had planed something for them. _

"_Oh, it's no big deal. We're staying in tonight. Just… dress like the Hermione I love." He said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I'll wait." He waited rather impatiently while Hermione changed out of her healer garb and into a pair of jeans, a tank-top and an over shirt._

"_There. Ready." Draco beamed at her. _

"_You're beautiful." He reached out a hand and spun her into him. "I love you and I want nothing but to spend my night with you." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. _

"_Draco. There's something more than familiar about this moment."_

"_Well Déjà vu happens to the best of us." Draco smiled into her hair. "okay c'mon." He stood behind her and covered her eyes. _

_Laughing lightly Hermione pulled on his hands but achieved no result. "Draco. Stop it. What are you doing?" _

"_It's a surprise." He whispered in her ear._

"_Everything with you is."_

"_That's why you love me." She laughed, "And for my strikingly good looks."_

"_C'mon Romeo, lets go."_

"_Who?"_

"_Never mind." She leaned her head back on his chest for a moment before she began walking forward. Draco maneuvered her down the hall and into the living room; he sat her down at the table and preformed a whispered summoning charm to place the pizza box on the table._

"_Okay." He removed his hands from Hermione's face but she kept her eyes closed. "You can open them now." _

_Hermione slowly opened her eyes and gasped in shock. There was no way this was the house she has left this morning, there was no furniture, the TV was gone, and she was sitting at a table that she had never seen before, or so she thought. Her breath caught in her throat, "Draco… This table, the house, what you said… it's…Draco… you… it's our first anniversary all over again. The first night you said 'I love you'."_

_Draco smiled as she caught on, "Yeah, well how many couples are lucky enough to have their anniversary fall on Valentines' Day, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't do something for you?"_

"_A pretty lousy one." Joked Hermione, "and you got… you got me muggle pizza. Oh Draco this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I love you so much." She stood and pulled him into a searing kiss pressing her body up against his, creating negative space between them. "I love you always and forever Draco Malfoy." She said breathlessly. _

_He looked down at the beautiful woman and wondered how he had gone from being the little boy thinking he was better than everyone to being the man standing here. He truly was the luckiest man in the world. He had planned on asking after they ate but now just seemed so perfect, now just seemed to scream the right time. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Forever and Ever Hermione Jane Granger." She smiled at him before pulling away and sitting down at the table. _

_He took a step towards her and took her hand; he kneeled in front of her. "Hermione I was born a Malfoy, I was raised a Malfoy. I was taught to despise anything that wasn't pure, anything that wasn't dark and evil and I'm not proud to say I did. I was a young and foolish child, though mind you I was incredibly good looking." She chucked at him, not quite realizing what was going on, "Then I met this gorgeous woman who brought out the best in me, we became best friends and slowly but surely she got rid of all traces of my father in me though she never was able to erase the Malfoy or the looks to go with the name. Hermione you've been the light of my life and believed in me when no one else thought my word was any good. You saved me from the horrible fate I was building for myself, you helped me see my father was wrong. I love you so much, I love you so much it hurts sometimes." It clicked in Hermione's head and instantly tears strung to her eyes, "You're my sky, my sea, my light, my dark, and my day. So please Hermione Jane Granger, would you do the extreme honor of fixing up the Malfoy name and become my wife?" The words hung in the air as Draco opened the box he had produced from his pocket, the only sound in the room was the slight 'Snap' of the box popping open. _

"_Oh Draco, nothing would make me happier. I love you." She held out her hand and he effortlessly slipped the ring onto it. She gasped upon seeing what was just put on her finger. "Draco this ring, it's… it's… I've never seen anything as beautiful in my life."_

"_Darn, I didn't think the ring would out do me." He smiled._

"_Oh shut up," Hermione grabbed his collar and pulled him up to her. "And kiss me." She kissed him._

"_Why-yes-ma'-am" Draco said in-between kisses._

_BANG. _

_Hermione and Draco jumped about at a tremendously loud bang sounded from outside followed closely by many screams. "What in the name of Merlin-" Draco's question was cut short as their screen door on the outside wall of the living room was broken down and in rushed five men in black robes. Draco had his wand pointed at the one in the middle within a second. "Get-out-of-my-house, I don't have anything you want. Leave." Draco would never admit it but these men scared him. Voldemort was gone, there hadn't been Death Eater attacks in over a year, so why were these men here? Why the hell were there Death Eaters in his living room and why the fuck were they looking at his fiancé? _

"_Oh, on the contrary- you have two things I want. You see, I, along with my faithful followers are re-building my fallen masters army. Only this time we wont be lead by some half-blood mongrel; ohhh no, we will be a pure society and nothing else. So back to what I want; first I want you. You my son," Draco gasped and pulled Hermione behind him to protect her from his father, "are a strong pureblood and are very powerful. You'd be so vital for our cause. Secondly I want it," He pointed at Hermione, "We will need slaves and… play things."_

"_NO! NO! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER." Draco was silently begging Hermione to Disapparate on the spot, but he knew she wouldn't leave him. Damn her Gryffindor courage at the moment! "You can do what you want to me, and I will even help you but you must promise to never, ever come within 100 feet of her and you are never allowed to shoot a spell anywhere in her general direction."_

"_No can do dear son, its all or nothing. By nothing I mean we kill her and take you." Lucius stood for a moment to let his proposal sink in._

_Draco took Hermione's hand in his and squeezed it tight for a moment or two hoping to translay his 'I love you', he then dropped her hand and took a step forward. "Father this is our fight. So let's fight it." Draco walked till he was standing two feet in front of his father looking him straight in the eyes. _

_Lucius raised his wand, and Draco raised his, thinking his father was going to fire a spell at him. His eyes widened in shock as his father wand rose above his shoulder straight at a point behind him; Draco knew that the wand was undoubtedly pointed at _his_ Hermione. As if in slow motion Draco made to punch his father in the gut, his father made a large sweeping motion with his wand and muttered something under his breath, just as Draco's fist collided with his father a yellow/blue light burst out of Lucius' wand and made contact with the middle of Hermione's chest._

_End Flashback._

That memory still haunted Draco, Five years later he still woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. After the spell had hit Hermione his father and the others had Disapparated, leaving Hermione in a crumpled heap on the ground; Draco didn't know what was wrong with her but she was still breathing so he had rushed her to St. Mungo's.

The healers didn't know, to this day, what spell Hermione had been hit with, all they knew was it had caused am immense amount of damage. They were able to tell Draco it had some sort of stunner, a component of the Crucio and they believed it even had something from Avada- however, Hermione survived; but it was mad. She had entered some sort of coma and that's where she was now, the healers said that she was perfectly fine just… not awake.

She had been there for five years, people kept telling Draco to just end her, the healers had offered, it would be easy, a simple potion and this agony of waiting would be over. There was nothing they could do for her. For five years Draco came to the hospital four times a week, he came on the same days and went to the same room. In the time that Hermione had spent there she got her own room; it had her name on the door and everything, had she been awake Draco was sure she would have appreciated the gesture made by the hospital staff.

"Draco?" Ginny walked down the corridor towards him, "how are you? I know today is hard."

Draco just nodded and said, "It's no harder than another day. I've spent4/7 of the last year here. Today is just the same."

Ginny rolled her eyes, she knew this was hard for Draco but honestly the two had been friends for 10 years, you'd think he would have stopped closing himself off to her, although when she thought about it he hadn't always done this. Just since Hermione, "Then why aren't you in there Malfoy? I come to see her too, you're always in her room and today I walk down the corridor and yours sitting outside her room. I know this hard Draco and I'm not judging but please you don't need to put on a strong face for me." She sat beside him on the bench, "I don't feel much like going in either."

CRACK!

Blasie Zabini suddenly appeared right in front of the two sitting on the bench, "Hey guys," He said, although he noticed the choice of seating spots he didn't say anything and took his place beside Ginny where she immediately put her head on his shoulder. "How are you both?" He asked looking Draco right in the eye.

"Well I'm here, so I suppose I could be better." Draco said looking straight back. Ever since it happened Draco had tried so hard to stay strong but every year without fail he broke down on this very day; the only person to ever witness this was Blasie- making their friendship just that much stronger.

"We all could." He said solemnly, kissing the top of Ginny's head. The two had been dating for the better part of the last four years. Had it been any other couple spending that amount of time together and going through what those two had gone through together they would be married but both Ginny and Blasie loved fun. Neither quite wanted to risk become a boring married couple so for now they remained in a happy dating relationship.

"Mr. Malfoy?" A healer appeared in front of the four.

"Yes?" Draco asked harshly, he hated it when the healers decided they wanted to talk to him.

"We have two people here who want to see Hermione, and I know you don't want anyone seeing her set aside for yourself, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Zabini, and her parents. I just thought, well… you might change your mind."

"Well tell me who it is and we'll see. I do doubt it though." Draco snapped, he really didn't care who was here, unless it happened to be Hermione's long lost sister. And even if_ that _were to be true, he'd still have to consider the motives of this long lost sister before admitting her entrance.

"Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ron Weasley."

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence. _

"WHAT?" Draco roared.

"Those idiots." Ginny mumbled under her breath, they couldn't have picked a worse time to ask to visit. She knew Draco had been mad for almost 6 months that they had never showed to visit Hermione, after that he had moved on to claiming he didn't care, he had never liked Potter and 'Weasel' anyway.

'They can ruddy well not ask to come visit her after five years of not even the slightest word. Not even a get well card, I would know. I have to open them since she…" He stopped suddenly, "Can't."

"Draco. Sit back down." Blasie could almost see what was going through Draco's head as if it were projected on a large screen.

"Where are they?"

He was right.

"Um… in the waiting room I believe." Said the slightly scared healer. Without another word from anyone or a second thought, Draco set off at a very fast paced walk towards the front of the hospital.

"DRACO! Come back!" Ginny yelled trying to keep up with him.

"No. I've got some stuff I want to say to your dear brother and his friend." Draco said as he was about to round the corner, "Screw this." He suddenly Disapparated and Ginny had no doubt where his destination would be.

"POTTER! WEASLEY!" Draco shouted as he landed in the middle of the waiting room, he spun around and found himself face to face with the very people he was looking for, "You two have got quite a bit of nerve you know that? You come here, five years after Hermione was admitted and want to see her. Well guess the fuck what? You are FIVE years late, had you been here five years ago you could have seen her, but now here you are. Standing there like idiots and on Valentines Day, mine and Hermione's anniversary, and the day it happened and you want to see her. Now that's rich, just rich." People in the waiting room were obviously scared, those with children were holding them and everyone else was as far from Draco as they could get.

"Now Malfoy you're not the only one who cared about Hermione." Harry said in what he must have thought was an understanding tone.

"I'm not the only one who cared about her. Did you just tell me I wasn't the only one who _cared _about her? I don't just _care _about her Potter I _love _her. She is my bloody fience." Both Harry and Ron's jaws dropped. "Yes, the night she was attacked I asked her to marry me and she said yes, she has a ring on her finger and has for five years. You could look but I'm not about to allow you within 500 feet of her. So get out of my sight. You disgust me." Ron threw a look at his sister who was standing in shock behind Draco before he turned and quickly left.

"Draco?" Ginny said quietly behind him.

"Not now Weasley." Draco said before he once again, Disapparated.

"Don't worry babe he'll come round. That's just not something he needed today." Blasie said softly. "C'mon lets go walk back, by the time we get there he might he ready to talk." He wrapped his arm around her waist as they began to walk.

-

Draco landed with a 'pop' next to Hermione's bed, he quickly cast a locking charm on the door and sat at her bed side taking her hand in his. "Potter and Weasley came to visit. They finally came; I told you they would, I told you not to worry. I didn't let them in though, I know you'd want to see them but I just didn't want them here, at least not today. Maybe I'll ask them to come back tomorrow, how would that be?" Draco had been doing this for years, he knew it was pointless to talk to Hermione in the state she was in but he still needed someone to talk to, he had gone to her for four years prior to the attack so he just couldn't bring himself to stop; plus muggles did it, why couldn't he. "I blew up at them, in the waiting room; in front of everyone. I think I scared them. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I just miss you so much Hermione and I don't know what to do, and today especially. I know Ginny and Blasie are here to help and I know they miss you too I just, they're so happy together and every time the kiss, every time they laugh I just want to rip their heads off." Draco smiled slightly, just being in her presence seemed to calm him.

"I know I'm good looking but why did you have to fall for me, it was my father that did this… if it hadn't been for me well you might just be okay. The sick thing is that is if I could do it again I would, everything the same, nothing different. I love you Hermione Jane Granger, please come back." Silent tears were falling down Draco's face, he missed her. Everything about her, he just missed her. Her.

"Draco?" There was a quiet knock on the door.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too."

His heart stopped and he flung his eyes closed. He felt a light squeeze on his hand… the one that was holding Hermione's. His eyes flung wide open.

"HERMIONE! You're awake." Draco didn't even notice as Ginny blew down the door upon hearing those words. "You're awake. You're alive." He started kissing her all over her face smiling wider then he ever had in his life.

"Yes. I'm awake, but… what happened. The last thing I remember was Lucius firing some spell at me." Hermione said looking very confused, "And what's wrong with her, you look so… you look older. Much older."

"Wow." Blasie said in the background. "Mate you tell her and Ginny and I will go get the healers, I'm sure they'll want to be here."

"Right. Right. Thanks." Draco hadn't even registered there were others in the room, his eyes hadn't left Hermione since he opened them. "Well, Hermione, you see… it's been… it's been a long time."

"How long? A month? Two?" Hermione asked, she didn't like the look of worry in Draco's eyes.

"Hermione it has been five years."

"WHAT!" She shouted bolting upright but then immediately falling again.

"It's been five years." She opened her mouth to protest, "No. It has been, you've been in this coma for five years. The healers said you were fine just, not awake and we still don't know what Lucius cast on you. Oh I'm so glad you're okay. I'm so glad." He placed a kiss on her temples, her forehead, nose and then her lips. "I was so afraid."

"He-hem." Draco turned to find a healer standing in the doorway, "Mr. Malfoy I will need to examine Mrs. Granger. If you would kindly step aside this wont take long." Draco reluctantly let go of Hermione's hand and went to stand that the foot of her bed with Blasie and Ginny.

Ginny had silence tears rolling down her face and Blasie looked close to tears himself. They stood there in silence for five minutes while the healer cast charm after charm on Hermione checking to see that all was in order. "Well Mrs. Granger you seem to be in perfect health, although you are very weak having not left your bed in five years. Before we can release you we need you to undergo some physical therapy to get you back in shape. Right now I would doubt you have enough power to sit up. So… I'll leave you be for now. I'll be back in an hour or so with a schedule and the details."

"Hermione I'm so glade you're okay" Ginny gushed running over to her side. Hermione smiled at her friend and then looked up at Draco who just winked at sat on a chair at her other side. He simply sat and watched her while she talked to Ginny and Ginny told her everything she had missed. Everything. The healer had come and left and Ginny was _still_ talking.

Draco, Blasie, and Ginny stayed way past visiting hours that night. They stayed until about two o'clock in the morning just talking with Hermione, they told her everything. Draco reminded her of each and every detail of the night, Blasie and Ginny hearing it for the first time because now Draco would speak about it. They talked about the hospital staff and what they were like. They talked about Blasie and Ginny and their relationship, and they even summoned a muggle phone to call Hermione's parents; they promised they would come visit the next day. Finally it was three o'clock in the morning and Draco decided they needed to let Hermione rest.

"Glade to have you back Gryffindor." Blasie said kissing Hermione's cheek; he then stood back waiting for Ginny to say good-bye.

"I'm so glade you're back Hermione. I missed you," She threw a glance at Draco; "We all missed you, so get better quick." She hugged Hermione and then she and Blasie left the room.

"Draco."

"Hermione."

"Thank you for this, for not leaving, for not giving up on me. I was so confused when I woke up, thanks for being there." Hermione smiled and kissed his hand which she held in hers. "I love you Draco Malfoy."

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly, "And I Love you Hermione soon-to-be- Malfoy." He gave her a genuine smiled before climbing into the hospital bed with her.

* * *

_Well there is my story. Im open to any quesions or comments. And PLEASE PLEASE review. I worked so hard on this story so i hope you enjoyed it as much as i agonized over writting it. _

_IF you can READ it you can REVIEW it. _

_ Thanks Again Emily_

_Emma  
_


End file.
